Shattered Hunter
by beastlord
Summary: This is a story of a boy who will team up with team RWBY but will have his own goal. His life is of chaos but of peace. He holds the beast of the earth but they are alive to help him.


This is a story of a boy in a world of wonder. His name is James and he is a hunter. He wears black jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a dark green jacket with ear buds hanging out of his pocket. When you look at him, how he looks just screams leave him the fuck alone.

Right now he is looking around a dust shop looking for some more ammo for his weapons. Next to him was a short girl dressed mainly in black with red trim on her shirt while wearing a red cap while listening to music. He thought she was 14 or 15 a little young to be shopping for dust alone. Well he can't really talk he is only 16. James was about check out when a group of men dressed in black, then after all of the men were one more person walked in. he was dressed in black slacks and a white over shirt, black gloves and top hat with a red trim. He was carrying a cane with him and it had a silver top, black middle and a red bottom that looked like a muzzle.

"Alright boys start grabbing all the dust. Now if you could just stay quiet that would be great." Top hat said. James scoffed when he heard this. He looked over at Red as he dubbed her, he sweat dropped as he noticed she was still jamming to her music. When one of the men in black noticed James and Red he tapped Reds shoulder and motioned her to stop her music. Red stopped her music and asked " What, was my music to loud?" James chuckled, he had to admit that it was loud enough for him to name the song. The men in black shook his head and said" no your music was fine but hand over all the dust on you and you wont get hurt." Red tipped her head and asked " There is a robbery happening?" the man nodded. "Why are you doing this?" "Because i get paid" he said. Red got an annoyed look and said " Guess i will have to stop you then. James couldnt help but chuckled when he heard that. She looked over at him and glared at him and looked back at the men in black. Next thing the man in black knew he was shot out of the store.

James was shocked when Red pulled out a black piece of metal that morphed into a scythe with a sniper built in. next thing he knew the man in black was shot out of the store. Red dashed out after him and started to fight the others. " Nope,no not gonnna get involved i promised i wouldnt get in trouble." James said as he felt something on his shoulder. He looks to see what it is and one of the men just shot the ceiling and rubble fell on his jacket. " you know what they just fucked themselves." he said as he activated his gauntlets.

His gauntlets were called Shattered Moons. They were a silver color with blood red engravings. They each had two pistol slots and shotgun barrels, on the knuckles were three small blades that could extend. James started to walk out of the store when he noticed Red jumping over a building. "Now how the hell am i suppose to do that?" he said to himself. "Oh well guess this is as good as time as ever to call the old man" He pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. " Pick up old man i know you are there." He said while tapping his foot. " Hello this is Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon what can i do for you." " Im hurt old man you dont remember your favorite teenager?" The man on the phone was confused for a second then it hit him. " James how have you been lately?" Ozpin asked. " Pretty good im in Vale atthe moment. Oh have you let any younger then normal teens into Beacon lately?" " No i havent, why do you ask?" " Well i just say a 15 year old girl stop a dust robbery and chase after a bulldog by jumping a building, and i was wondering since i can give Ms. Goodwitch a run for her money i thought you could let me in to." James grinned as he said this cause he knew he would win against her. Ozpin sighed and said " Ok i will send someone to pick you up in the morning." James then hung up the scrool and started to walk home.

His home wasnt anything special, it was a two story house with a basement. If you saw it from the outside it would look like a normal house, but on the inside it was completely different. James spent several years renovating his house after it was given to him. He transformed the basement into an armory with atleast thirty different weapons and thousands of rounds of ammo, he also had a blacksmith area so he could make more weapons. The main floor walls were re-inforeced with two inch thick steel plating. The attic had several windows with several turrets set up incase of an grimm attack happened to the city. Yes you could say James was paranoid. He walked inside and walked to the couch and passed out.

James was woken up by someone banging on his door. He slowly got up and walked to the door. "I'm coming hold on." As he got to the door and opened it he saw a man in a white military uniform, it wasnt your normal soldier uniform a little bit higher up. " Are you James Soul?" The man asked. " Yes thats me and im not interested in joining the military." The man looked a little annoyed and said " I'm not here to recruit you im here to pick you up and take you to Beacon." "Oh let me get my things and i will be right out, come in mister…" " Ironwood, Gerneral Ironwood" " Oh you are the Headsmaster from Atlas right?" The general nodded. " Ok I wont be too long then. Solar, Lunar come here." James yelled the last part. Right after the words left his mouth two huge dog like things ran from the attic and stopped right infront of the the two men. One was Pure white with pitch black eyes the other was pitch black with pure white eyes. It looked like the had a red mist coming off of both of them. When Ironwood took a better look at the two dogs he noticed they were both as tall as he was when there were sitting down. " what kind of animal are these if I may ask" Ironwood said. " Oh they are hybrids, you see before i was left behind my parents were sciencetest working with grimm DNA. They implanted it into a couple of Dire Wolf pups. These two were the only one to survive. The day i woke up here the first time these two were passed out beside me." James explained. The general started reaching for his pistol until James said " General dont worry about the having grimm DNA, i have them trained to only hunt grimm of other animals for food, and i had Ozpin chip them so if I need to I can put them down." That made the general relax. " So what all do you need to get James?" " I have to go downstairs get more ammo and some weapons, i already have my clothes and these guys food." " May I come with you to gather the rest of your stuff?" Ironwood asked. " Sure just please dont move any blueprints down there." After he said that he led the General to the basement. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs James flipped the lights and Ironwood was impressed by the weapons he had. James stared packing weapons into several cases as the general looked around. " Where did you get all of these weapons and ammo?" " I made them or I bought them from a reitred hunter." James replied as he stared to load several type of dust into a large duffle bag. "Ok I have everything, could you grab these two cases and take them up with us?" Ironwood grabbed the cases and went up stairs and put the cases by the door. James walked to a closet and pulled something out it looked like a saddle. " What is that James?" "A saddle for Lunar and Solar." " You ride them." Ironwood said amazed. " Yea its pretty cool, and funny when you ride them down a busy tourist road." James had to chuckle remembering the days he had to go sell some items to make some extra cash. " Why are you putting the saddles on the i brought a bullhead with me?"

James grinned and said " I dont fly, I only stay on the ground at all times. So you and me are gonna ride Solar and Lunar to Beacon." The grin never left his face while he said it. " I am gonna pass on that on-" he was cut off as Lunar picked him up and put him on her back. " Looks like im riding Solar, heads up you might wanna hold on Lunar is fast but she jumps alot farther then Solar. I will talk to you when we reach Beacon." James said right before the two of them took off.


End file.
